Winter Letter
by Dragonfly Glimmers
Summary: What started out as a simple road trip turned into a disaster. A person's life had ended all in the form of a letter. [For myxbeautifulxlove's challenge]


This is for myxbeautifulxlove's 100 One-shot Challenge. I got inspired by John Cena's 'If It All Ended Tomorrow' Song, and my beautiful desktop. It has an angel with a church in the background, and there's snow softly falling in the background.

I also looked up blizzards on the internet and I hope the information is correct, it said on a website that blizzards usually only last a day. It takes place modern day, but there are some modifications, like there is no 'Disney'. Instead it is 'Spira'. I slipped some Utada Hikaru song titles in there that we should all know... if you guess them, I'll give you a cookie. Sorry that it skips a lot of time. I can't help that Naminé has a minor case of narcolepsy and misses out on everything.

Disclaimer: Would it be here if I owned anything?

Winter Letter

One-Shot

"Say, you guys doing anything over the break? My parents are going away and leaving the house in my care. I'm going to be so bored! I WOULD hold a party, but everyone's going away!" We were all at my house, and it was the weekend before Winter Break. The people who were seated in my living room consisted of the goofy brunette Sora, his more-serious blonde twin, Roxas, Roxas' best friend, the red-headed Axel, his little sister Kairi(who was my age, but Riku and Axel were two years older than Sora, Roxas, Kairi and I) and Sora's best friend, the eerily quiet Riku.(who had just spoken, but I swear he doesn't do that all the time!) My other friends were already on vacation. It was just us.

"I'm not going away!" The rest of us replied at the same time. We exchanged glances.

"None of us are going away for vacation? Well, isn't _that_ interesting?" Axel said, crossing his arms. His face lit up like a metaphorical lightbulb. Oh no. When Axel has an idea, Roxas usually agrees with it(they agreed to _cliff-diving_ one time) and then Sora agrees with Roxas and Kairi agrees with Sora and Riku and I just don't want a part of any of it but we're dragged along anyway. We're the sensible ones. The red-head and his blonde best-friend glanced at each other.

"Road trip!" They shouted simultaneously.

"Riku's the only one who can drive." I stated. Axel stared at me as if saying 'Excuse _me?'_ I rolled my eyes and sighed. "_Responsibly. _And I doubt he'll want to take us anywhere."

"Well...I heard Riku has family in Canada. We can go there!" Axel said. The white-haired kid blinked. I bet he felt like he wasn't even there. They were talking about him like he wasn't. They always do that to poor Riku. No wonder he doesn't like to talk, because anything he says will just go unnoticed in the maze of Axel and Roxas' craziness anyway.

"The weather's good there. Just a little case of snow flurries, shouldn't be too bad." Riku added. I gawked, it was just unbelievable that _the_ sensible, 'Don't-try-this-at-home' Riku would actually agree to a road trip! This was...was...was I the only one who had a brain around here?! But I would never say anything about it. I guess I was just shy like that.

"Okay, I'm in. Wherever my brother goes, I follow." Kairi said, shrugging. "I'm the only one willing to clean up the mess he makes." Of course, wherever Kairi went, Sora followed like a lovesick puppy. (Which he was)

"Now that _that's_ settled--" Axel rubbed his hands together, about to say something when he noticed me. "Naminé, you going to be a stickler again? Or are you going to come with us?" I rolled my eyes.

"Fine. I'm in only to make sure you guys don't do something stupid. Especially you and Roxas. You two are bound to get drunk and act like idiots." I stated. Axel always stole Reno's(Kairi and Axel's older brother) license and since they looked identical, he never got into any trouble for drinking. When the redhead passed off for his twenty-two-year-old brother, he gained this sense of self-confidence(I also act as my friends' therapist, they tell me everything. Believe me, I know who liked who and who cheated on who and who backstabbed who) and wanted to show his friends he was all that, so he would persuade Roxas to drink with him. And of course, Roxas being the dumb blonde he is, would want to show off and start drinking too.

Then Roxas would get Sora to drink because he would tell Sora that Kairi was into guys who were drunk(and Sora being the stupid teenager((now we know where he gets it from)) he is, would listen) and Sora would get Kairi to drink and then it was our(the ones who were smart enough not to get peer pressured) job to get everyone calmed down before the police found out.

"Yeah, Axel. Stealing Reno's license just so you can go and impress every girl you meet by getting drunk..." Kairi sighed, shaking her head.

"Like you're one to talk, Kairi," Roxas huffed, crossing his arms, "You let Sora persuade you into drinking!" I was just watching this interestingly. I found it rather fun to see them all fight like cats and dogs. Riku was rubbing his temples and he glanced at me and I shook my head sadly.

"Only because _someone_ let Sora get a little tipsy." Kairi growled. I shook my head. They could go on forever. Kairi would yell at Roxas, Roxas would yell at Kairi, Axel and Sora wouldn't be able to pick a side, and Riku and I would just watch. As much as I would like to stick up for my female friend...

"Okay, okay, guys. We understand that you both hate each other, but take it somewhere else, _please."_ I said, being the peace-maker as I traditionally was. There was a long, awkward silence between everyone. Of course, Riku seemed right at home.

"What car are we going to use? I know for a fact our parents will never, ever let us use their Ferraris...but they'll let us go out for the break." Kairi broke the silence. They literally had a poolful of million-dollar bills. They own five red ferraris, one for each member of the family. They own a huge amusement park, 'Spira'.

"My mom will trust me with her Mini-Van. But it has a sunroof in it, so she'll get ticked-off if I lose it or something." I said. My parents trusted me with anything, and I couldn't let my friends down. I may be shy, but I just didn't have the heart to not let Axel and Roxas live out their crazy dreams.

"Okay! Here's the plan, guys. We talk this over with our parents...say it's a...field trip for school or something, then meet back here in a week around..." Axel thought for a moment.

"One o'clock! Got it memorized?" Kairi asked, pointing to her head. We all gasped. Oh...no she didn't...

"YOU STOLE MY LINE!!!"

-

A week later, we all met up in my driveway. I was surprised everyone was allowed to go, but I knew we had all lied. I had said to my parents that we were going to a museum in Russia for educational purposes. They believed me but told me to back within three weeks. I could have told them that I was going to Egypt to study penguins, and they'd still believe me. Besides, I told them Riku was driving and everyone trusts Riku. Everyone knows that if you don't trust Riku then you're either very insecure or a loser. Usually it was the latter. Anyway...

"I call shot-gun!" Axel yelled, getting into the passenger seat. Riku took the wheel, and Roxas and I got stuck in the back together. Sora turned around and grinned at the blonde I was sitting next to.

"Why don't you recite that song you sang in the shower the other day, Roxie? I'm sure Na-mi-né'd love to hear it! " Sora said in a sing-song voice. Roxas glared at him and punched him in the shoulder as his face turned bright red.

"Shut up, stalker!" He growled. But you had to give Roxas props. I mean, I don't think I could live with someone who acted like he was Ronald McDonald on crack all the time. You have to respect him for not going insane. You really do.

"It's not my fault you were confessing your profound lo-"The brunette with gravity-defying hair(how does he spike it like that, anyway?) started, but his blonde-hair-defying-gravity twin(they'd both be GREAT for hair gel commericials) punched him even harder in the shoulder.

"_Shut up!"_ He snarled, starting to get really mad. I could tell. The tension was so thick a hot knife would slice through it as a hot knife would go through butter. But, alas, Sora did not know when to stop.

"I think it went something like, _'I promise you my heart, I promise you my life, I promise we'll neve-"_ Sora got cut off when Roxas took off his seatbelt and tackled his brother. I never knew the brunette screamed like a girl. When I first heard the girlish shriek, I thought it was Kairi. But no, it was Sora.

"Riku, there's a wall!" Axel yelled and I felt the car swerve dangerously. I think it almost tipped, but thank god it didn't because my parents would have killed me.

"Stop fighting!" I shouted when I saw the fight was getting a little violent. "You're going to kill each other!" I unbuckled my seat belt and pulled Roxas off of his brother. "Calm down! Why are you so upset?"

"..."He didn't answer me, but Roxas did back off and calm down. Sora got up and we all kind of stared(Riku glared) at his brother. What a display of violence!

"Are you okay, Rox?" Axel asked, but his best friend just looked out the window and didn't answer. "Okay...I guess not." There was a long, awkward silence following afterward. No one had anything to say, and I assumed everyone had the same fear I had: the blonde was going to blow a fuse and attack and/or kill someone. Finally, I broke the silence.

"You know, Roxas, I don't see what you should be so mad about. You have a really nice voice. We're all so bored anyway, I'm sure we all wouldn't mind a song!"I said, and they all turned around to look at us(it feels kind of odd to refer to Roxas and I as 'us'...it makes me and him sound like an item). Sora was stifling giggles. Axel seemed to notice that, too, so the redhead spoke up.

"It's not the rap one, is it?" He asked. Roxas nodded his head. "Oh, well then obviously Roxas won't sing the rap song, Sora! Are you crazy? He'd never sing _that_ song!" I looked from Sora to Axel to Roxas. I was letting curiosity overpower my usual shy-self.

"What song? Can I hear it?" I asked, then clasped my hands and let a pout spread across my face. I tried to look as irresistible and puppy dog-esque as possible. Roxas took one look at my face and sighed.

"Fine. For you, Naminé, I'll sing the rap song." He said, clearing his throat. He didn't look too happy about it, and I felt bad. Without even thinking, I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him.

"Thank you!" I said gleefully, not really noticing that everyone was staring; and that both our face's were red. Once I realized that I was hugging him, I quickly removed my arms from his waist and scooted as far away as possible.

"Your...welcome?" He said, though it sounded more like a question than a reply, because he quirked up an eyebrow when he glanced at me. "Now, don't laugh until after I'm finished." He cleared his throat again and closed his eyes. "By the way, I hate singing. I just do it because I have a good voice. Go figure. But don't ask me to sing ever again." He took a deep breath, and began to sing.

_"I promise you my heart  
I promise you my life  
I promise we'll never be apart  
I promise not to hurt you  
I promise to never make you cry  
I promise to always trust you_

_I promise not to lie_

_I promise you forever  
I promise you my respect_

_I promise to do things right  
I promise to always be there  
I promise until the end  
I promise to always love you  
I promise you my love  
I promise you my life  
I promise this forever..._

_I promise our love is my life"_ He seemed to be done, and I tilted my head. If that was the definition of rap, then I had to be so old-fashioned I wouldn't be able to tell my right from my left.

"Where's the rap?" I asked,(just to make sure I was right in the head) and he took another deep breath and continued.

"_You're the HARMONY to my SONG ,  
you're the STAR to my BURST,  
you're the SUN to my SKY,  
you're the TOMORROW to my TODAY,  
you're the MILKY to my WAY,  
you're the PASSION to my SANCTUARY,  
you're the KEY to my HEART,  
you're the LUCKY to my CHARMS,  
you're the MOON to my LIGHT,  
but mostly...  
You're the LOVE to my LIFE."_ He said, and my mouth dropped as everyone began to clap. That was _deep. _But I felt as if I wanted to be the person he had just rapped/sang about. I knew I wasn't. I wasn't as pretty as the other girls, I wasn't as smart as the other girls, I wasn't as musically inclined or athletically inclined as other girls, and I felt like I was _nobody_. Why would Roxas feel passionate about plain old Naminé? I knew the answer; there was no reason. There just wasn't a connection.

"I'm sure Olette will like it." I said, and I couldn't help but suddenly hate my brunette friend. She was _perfect_ compared to me. I was _nobody._ The shy little girl in the background who couldn't find a place. Olette was popular, intelligent, pretty, and she had a kind heart. The image of perfection. Me? I was just a shattered piece of cracked glass compared to her.

"O-Olette?" Sora, Axel, and Roxas all asked simultaneously. I almost did a double-take. That was odd. Imagine if someone on the street you didn't even know asked you if he was pretty. You'd just be like 'okay...?' and think that's random, right? Well, I felt as if that had just happened.

"Doesn't Roxas like Olette? It's all over school that he does. I don't know where that rumor started, but it's _all _over school that our blonde buddy over there is going to ask her out." Kairi said, then with a flip of her auburn hair added, "God, guys are so behind the gossip!"

"Could you guys be a little quieter, _please?_ It's hard to drive to another country when it's snowing bulldozers outside!" Riku yelled, and I saw that he was hunched over the wheel and looked like he was concentrating. For a good reason, too.I saw that it was snowing outside, bad enough that it looked like we were in a downpour of rain.

"This is what _Canada_ calls a _flurry?_ This looks like a blizzard." I stated, looking outside the window. Roxas tapped me on the shoulder and I looked at him. "Yes?" I asked, cocking my head slightly.

"Don't change the subject! What makes you girls think I like Olette? I like her...just not that..._way. _Understand? I didn't sing that for her! I sang it for-" He was about to say the name of a girl(well, hopefully) but I stopped him and glared at him. I pointed an accusing finger at him.

"You two-timer! You know Sora likes Kairi, yet you fall in love with her anyway! Well, Mr.Playa, I have no respect for instigators like you!"I said, 'hmph'ing, crossing my arms and turning my head away. I don't know where that little outburst came from. I guess I was just upset.

"Wha-?? Hey, Naminé, I thought you said what stays between us stays between us!" Sora stuttered, and I looked at him. I knew what he meant,(I'm everyone's therapist, remember?) but it didn't come out right.

"Look who is Mr.Playa now, Sora!" Kairi snapped, and Axel shook his head and made a 'tsk'ing noise. I looked at everyone. Okay, so Sora, Kairi AND Roxas probably hated me now, and Riku and Axel probably hated me too because their friends/sibling hated me. Another awkward silence draped over the minivan. This time, Axel took the liberty to break the silence.

"Awkward silence..."He sang.

"Gay baby..."Riku sang back, but he sounded more agitated than anything else.

"What?" Sora asked above all of our snickering. "What does that mean?" Riku looked at his best friend like he was crazy.

"Everytime there's an awkward silence, a gay baby is born. Didn't you know?" He asked. Axel suddenly grabbed the wheel and the car swerved.

"Eyes on the road, Riku!" The redhead yelled, and Riku's attention snapped back to the road, which I could see was coated with the glimmering white of fresh snow.

"People aren't born gay! They turn gay!" Sora replied. I smacked my forehead. I knew this would initiate an argument, and it did. Everyone started to argue if babies were born gay or if they turned gay. Did it really matter?

Then all of a sudden...the car just STOPPED and we all jolted forward, ending our conversation of gay babies. I was glad I was wearing my seatbelt or else I would've crashed through the seat. "Riku, what the heck are you doing?!?" Axel yelled, grabbing the wheel(why didn't we just let Axel drivein the first place?). But the car didn't move.

"Why aren't we moving?" Axel asked. I could tell from his voice he seemed a little scared. "There was no way the weather got that worse..." He and Riku exchanged looks.

"Guys...we're trapped because of the snowfall..." The white-haired object of almost every girl's affection(Riku's fanclub consists of ninety-nine percent of the female population) said blankly, sighing as he leaned back in his seat after he had turned the car off so it wasn't wasting any gas. I swear my eyes almost popped out of my head at this confession. _'What?!'_ I asked myself.

"Great...and now I have to be stuck in here with _her..."_ I heard Roxas mumble, and I felt myself getting defensive. It was either me or Kairi he was talking about, and I knew it was me. You know that feeling you get when people are whispering and they're glancing at you and you just KNOW that they're talking about you? That piece of cold doughnut in your stomach feeling? If you've felt that before, you know how I feel.

"Excuse _me?"_ I asked, placing my hands on my hips and trying to glare at him. But I just couldn't help it, I just couldn't stay mad at Roxas for too long of a time.

"Huh?" He looked at me, seeming to be confused. I rolled my eyes. Like I was fooled with the 'act-confused-so-Naminé-thinks-it-was-just-her' act. Well, I saw right through it. I deepened my glare and that's when he sighed. "You heard me, huh?" He asked, his voice barely above a whisper. Kairi and Sora seemed to be in a heated discussion whether the sky was actually blue or purple, and I could faintly hear Axel and Riku talking about who they would eat first if the occasion came to it.

"You know, if you hated me you could've just said so." I replied, though I wasn't really answering his question. I didn't care, either. _'Dumb blonde,'_ I thought, referring to Roxas. I insult people when I'm upset. It's what I do. Either that or trash them out in sign language, which I'm 'fluent' in, only because my cousin is deaf. But that's not relevant, so...

"..."He didn't say anything and I sighed in frustration. For some reason, I felt really hurt as if someone had taken a sledgehammer and pounded my heart out when he didn't answer. He _hated_ me? I briefly wondered why I cared so much, but brushed it away. "That song..."Roxas whispered amidst a point in which there was particularly a lot of noise(only because Sora got offended when Axel said they should eat him first), "...was for _you."_

"Oh was it now?" I snorted. He nodded sincerely, unaware of the sarcasm that had accented my voice. _'God, why does he do that? Whenever I try to get mad at him...I just...CAN'T!'_ I yelled inside my head, and I was so frustrated I turned my head the other way and spat, "Well you should've made it for Olette because I _loathe_ you, Roxas."

I didn't realize the volume of my voice, but I did when the car became dead silent(seriously, it _had_ to stop doing that. It was starting to become uncomfortable) again. There was no rumbling of the engine or anything. The kind of silence where you're afraid to move because it'll sound like an explosion. I'd like to let you all know that it's _that_ kind of silence that makes me bored. And when I'm bored, I fall asleep.

-

When I woke up again, I noticed some slight differences. First off, it was _cold. _I saw my breath escape from my mouth, that's how cold it was. Second off, I noticed that I was wearing _the_ black cloak and gloves that meant that the person who was wearing them was apart of the infamous Organization XIII. They were the only thirteen people who made up the student council at our school.(even though half of them are teachers) I also noted that Axel was missing his set of black clothing. Third thing I noticed was that everyone was asleep except for the redhead himself, quietly singing 'Circle Circle Dot Dot'. The final thing I noticed was that the blonde I supposedly loathed was gone. Completely. No trace of him. Anywhere.

"Axel! Why do I look like a gangster?" I asked in a hushed tone. I could still feel the clothes I was wearing underneath my new clothing that made me look emo. Platinum blondes do NOT look good in pure black.

"Oh, that? Roxas figured you were cold because you were shivering, so he gave you his cloak. I know from experience that they're warm." Axel replied. I frowned, and tried to shrug off the guilt I felt creeping up on me.

"Where is he?" I enquired, and Axel's normal intimidating stare turned into a death glare. That sent a shiver up my spine. I have never seen Axel glare. Ever. The fact that he was glaring at _me_ made it twice as creepy. People generally don't get mad at me.

"Oh, so now you _care?_" He sneered, as his glare lightened into a look that made me feel like I was worthless. "I thought you _hated_ him."

"...Well..." I was honestly at a loss for words. I shrugged helplessly, not knowing what to say. He seemed like he was making a decision on whether to not tell me or tell me, and it looked like it was the latter.

"Just so you know, Miss Princess, you were sleeping on his shoulder the whole time," He said, but before I could say anything, he added, " ...Roxas went out to look for help. That's why I'm not wearing my cloak because I gave it to him when he gave his to you." Axel said, looking at the windshield which was clouded with snow.

"How? It doesn't look like it'd be a walk in a park to get outside." I asked, looking at the windows which were also packed with snow. I couldn't see a thing. Besides, if it was freezing _inside_ the car, so imagine it _outside?_ And we were in unfamiliar territory. I found myself secretly wishing that he'd be okay out there. Axel pointed to the sunroof.

"He left awhile ago when the snow hadn't built up. But the doors wouldn't open so he went out through the roof." He said, crossing his arms. It was my turn to glare at the redhead.

"Why'd you let him go out? Don't you know that he could get hypothermia?" I asked angrily, and Axel chuckled quietly. I knew he wasn't going to answer my question. I just _knew_ it. Axel was the type of person to make someone worry for no reason.

"You seem pretty worried over someone you _hate._ If that's the way you loathe people, I hope I'm on that list, too." He smirked. I gave a frustrated sigh and leaned back into my seat. No matter what the situation, Axel was a playa, through and through.

-

I had fallen asleep twice, but the next time I woke up after that was when there was a knock on the sunroof. Everyone was now awake, and it was quite warm(because Sora was complaining and when that kid wants to talk, he _will_ talk) unlike before. Riku opened the sunroof and there was some red-faced search team people standing _on_ the minivan. I guess they managed to shovel the snow ontop of the car, but not on the sides.

"Don't be alarmed!" Yelled a dirty blonde who I could hardly tell was blonde due to the hats and bundles of clothing he was wearing. "We're the Search and Rescue Team! We've come here to sa-"

"Alright, Hayner! I think they got it!" Yelled another guy who looked a bit chubby even underneath a poofy black jacket. "We'll help you out of the car! One at a time, please!" The blonde whose name I assumed was Hayner helped Kairi out of the car first, then me. The other guy lead us to a snowmobile. There were a couple of them behind us, too.

"I've n-never b-been in a s-snowmobile b-b-before..."Kairi chattered, her jaw shivering. When we both got inside, it was so warm and it felt so soothing to be inside somewhere _warm._ There wasn't any room for anyone else, so I guessed that everyone else went in the snowmobiles behind us.

"I'm Pence! Nice to meet you two. You don't need to introduce yourselves, I'm sure you're both too cold." I heard Pence say, and we both nodded in agreement. Even though we were inside somewhere warm, I knew it would take awhile for us to get heated up. "We're going to Headquarters, and until then, you guys can sit back and enjoy the ride!"

"I have a question, Pence..." I spoke up, and I wasn't stammering like Kairi was because I had the nice, warm(well, for the most part) cloak on me. Once he nodded his head as a signal to continue, I did, "...Did a blonde tell you guys about us? I think he was dressed like I was-" I started, but Pence shook his head.

"Nope, some priest told us about you! Though he _did_ say a blonde kid dressed in all black told _him _about you guys, so that could've been him." Pence said off-handedly as if it were no big deal, but he did see me perk up instantly. "Why? That your boyfriend or something?"

"Ohhh," Kairi sang, "...I _knew _it!" she yelled joyously. I glared at her and Pence chuckled.

"Oh be quiet, Kairi! You're no better around _Sora!"_ I snapped, and the snowmobile became quiet. Though it was the peaceful silence, not the uncomfortable awkward silence when you know everyone wants to say something but no one knows what to say. Was I having some sort of anger problem today?

"Okay, we're here!" Pence yelled, stopping in front of a rather big building that had lights on and looked _warm._ We got out and entered the building. I saw everyone else who had not been on our snowmobile enter the room as well. Once we all got settled and were seated on a couple of couches, I initiated the conversation.

"You said a priest told you guys that a blonde told him where we were?" I asked. Everyone's face lit up.

"That's got to be Roxas!" They shouted simultaneously, and I nodded.

"Yeah, there's a an old rundown church by where you were trapped. You guys can't go there now, but when the snow has melted and it's a little safer we'll let you guys go." Said Hayner, and the other Search and Rescue Team members nodded.

"You guys can stay here if you want, there's plenty of rooms." A blonde spoke. An albino beside him nodded her head. To me, the girl looked a lot like Riku with red eyes...maybe they're related?

"Yeah, and when Seifer invites you to stay, you stay, y'know?" Said another guy who looked pretty buff. So the golden-blonde was Seifer, the dirty blonde was Hayner, and the chubby guy was Pence. I wondered what the other two's names were, but I didn't spend too much time on it.

"Well, we don't have anywhere to stay anyway." Axel said, taking the invitation. "We can search for Poxie tomorrow, so let's get some shut-eye, guys!"

"Um...Axel? Poxie is for kids who can't afford crack. His name is 'Roxas'." I reminded him, and Axel shook his head.

"Actually, Nai-Nai, it's pocky. And crack is whack, Nai-Nai. _And_ I know what Roxas' name is. What makes you think _I_, of all people, have _memory_ problems?" He asked. I huffed as we all got up and the five Search and Rescue members showed us some empty guest rooms. "Bye bye, Nai-Nai." Axel rhymed, and I shut the door angrily.

-

The next time I woke up it was early morning. I had been so tired I remember I just plopped down on the bed and fell asleep in my clothes. Before anyone else got up(and I doubt no one else was up because they were all so lazy) I wanted to go to that church Hayner had been talking about last night. So I hopped out of bed, got out of my room and made my way to the entrance. I saw a couple of people, but I managed to sneak past them to the outside world. A wave of cold hit my face and I pulled up the hood. It wasn't as cold as it had been yesterday.

I followed the path that had been caved out by the snowmobiles. I made my pace quick as there was big piles of snow by each side that really intimidated me. After an interminable amount of time, I saw the church. The path to there had been caved out as well. It was worn-down, had vines covering it, and was so weathered down a big portion of the wall was not even there. I rubbed my arms and looked up at it.

"I hope this is it..." I said to myself, and walked inside. There was a big pile of snow on the floor due to the portion of the wall that had eroded away. So, it was as cold as it was inside as it was out. There was a priest praying at the front of the church. I walked up to the priest and tapped him on the shoulder. He looked at me and stood up.

"Certainly you have not come to worship God." Said the priest. I nodded.

"Um..." I wasn't certain of how to word this to a holy man who only followed God. I mean, would I sound selfish...? childish...? stupid, even? "Father, I'm looking for a blo-" I didn't even finish my sentence before the priest nodded, wordlessly cutting me off.

"The blonde wearing all black, yes?" He asked and I nodded hastily. A look of sadness and of great disturbance spread across the old man's face. "Unfortunately, the Lord decided that it was his time to return home." It took me awhile to figure out what he meant, but I got it.

"_What?_ You can't mean..." I clapped a hand over my mouth. I felt a stream of tears run over my hand as I began to sob. "Y-You c-can't mean...how did he _d-die?!?"_ I asked, shaking my head. "H-He said that s-song was f-for m-me! R-Roxas, y-you **_liar!_** You b-broke a p-promise!" I cried, shaking my head, not wanting to believe it. I started to shake...or maybe I was shivering from the cold. I couldn't even tell anymore.

And he died...he died thinking that I hated him. If only he knew that I was being a liar myself. Because I didn't hate him... "Dear, I believe that he died of hypothermia. His body was blue and he was extremely lethargic when he entered. He gave me a letter, and said it was for someone, then he died. Please know that I did try to help him as much as I could but the state he was at...it was much too late." The priest said, trying to soothe me. My crying slowed down when I heard what he said about a letter.

"A-A...l-letter?" I said, and I hiccuped. Nothing stopped the salty tears from bubbling in my eyes. The priest nodded and went behind an altar. He kneeled down and seemed to be rummaging through something. He came back with a letter. It was addressed to me. I could barely tell because it looked like Roxas had been shaking violently(like I was currently) when he wrote it.

"..." I didn't say anything. I wondered what was inside it, and the priest stepped away so I would have my privacy. A brief thought of where the corpse of Roxas' body was now, but it floated away out of my grasp. I looked back at the letter. I contemplated whether to open it or not. A long sigh that sounded like a wave of wind flying across sand dunes escaped my mouth. I had to do this. I had to. It was the least I could do, since Roxas... _'He died never knowing that I loved him...'_ I thought numbly when I read the message enclosed:

****

"Wo Ai Ni, Je T'aime...Te amo, Sarang Hae...Aishiteru...I love you..."

-

"The autopsies show that the girl died of an unidentified cause-"

**Click**

"How stupid! Some girl died over some guy just because he left her a **winter letter..."**

* * *

It happened really quick, right? But hopefully, I set it up so that you all would guess that poor Roxie-chan died! I was going to write a scene where Nai-Nai saw Roxie-chan's body...but I just couldn't do that. Besides, that would verify that Roxie-chan's really dead, right? And I love Roxie-chan so I just couldn't do that to Nai-Nai. Anyway.

This was for myxbeautifulxlove's one-shot challenge. If you couldn't guess, mine was about blizzards. :) Though I didn't write much about the thing it was supposed to be about, it played a big part. I mean, it's not like anyone can die of hypothermia in a heat wave, right? Besides, Canada always has blizzards and stuff.

Oh, that reminds me. Roxie-chan's letter...does anyone know what he was saying? I do! I was going to add 'Te quiero' in there but some people may think that he was trying to say 'I want you' so I didn't add that. I kind of rushed it with the ending and all, but I liked how it turned out. As for the true ending...well, I'm going to leave it to you guys to intrepret. Tell me what you think in your reviews, 'kay?

_Untill Next Time, _

_**Hoshizora no Hikari**_


End file.
